El baile y el salón
by 008Kasumi
Summary: Para todos los que me acompañaron en la historia del Chico de Las Sonrisas.


**Hola. Por favor, lean esta parte...**

 **Ayer recibí un review que tocaba el tema sobre el fic del Chico de las Sonrisas, y les he de confesar que me trajo varios recuerdos, de los cuales la mayoría me causaron un poquito de depresión. Me di la tarea de volver a leer mi propio fic, y pues me sorprendí a mi misma con la historia... Me volví a enamorar, pero al intentar escribir de nuevo no pude pasar de dos páginas. Creo que ya no puedo continuarlo por tantas memorias que le puse, muchos de mis escritos tienen pequeños pedazos de mi, y ese salió de una parte particularmente dolorosa.**

 **Sin embargo tengo este capítulo, que es un fragmento pero por el cual siempre estuve emocionada, en contexto los primos latinos llegaron a Londres para dar el esperado concierto en el bar... Aquí, Antonio y Arthur tienen por fin una interacción mas allá de los mensajes y pláticas breves. La canción que incluí pertenece a la banda mexicana Café Tacuba, y es muy especial para mi... No quería dejar que este fragmento se quedara en el olvido, y aunque no creo que pueda revivir el fanfic, quiero compartir esto con ustedes.**

* * *

Arthur y Antonio siguieron platicando luciendo bastante animados, no había demasiada gente en la parte frontal del restaurante, todos estaban fuera, bailando y disfrutando de la buena música.

Antonio había pedido permiso a Gilbert para dejarle ir a ver a sus primos tocar, y este le había dicho que esperara a que la gente disminuyera al igual que las comandas, lo cual ya había sucedido, pero se encontró a si mismo incapaz de irse de la barra con tal de seguir escuchando al rubio platicar… Había descubierto ahora que le gustaba mucho su voz.

-Entonces descubrieron que yo fui el que tomó las tres libras, y comenzaron a gritar a mi madre para que fuera a regañarme… Después de eso no volvieron a dejarme entrar a sus habitaciones. –Rió el rubio a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Eras todo un vándalo… -La risa del español le secundó, y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la barra para ver al inglés a los ojos regalándole una suave sonrisa.

-Si bueno, eran tiempos difíciles… Y de verdad quería ese dulce. –Murmuró el rubio sin romper el contacto visual con el español. Pudo notar que los ojos de este brillaban de una forma especial que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, un calor inundaba su cuerpo y sentía que las palabras se le iban. Le gustaban mucho esos ojos…

Estaban tan ensimismados, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que la música había parado y ahora el ambiente se llenaba de aplausos y aclamaciones hacia los cantantes tan talentosos.

-… ¿Se ha terminado ya? –Comentó el inglés rompiendo el lazo visual que le unía al español, solo para ver hacia la puerta que dejaba entrever lo que acontecía en el patio.

-…Bueno, aún falta una canción… Solo han tocado cinco, dijeron que serían seis. –Comentó el castaño dirigiendo una mirada al patio al igual que el rubio.

El sonido de un piano inundó el lugar, y Antonio no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa al reconocer la tonada.

 _Papau papa eu eooh_

-… ¡Adoro esa canción! –Exclamó el español llamando enseguida la atención del inglés de regreso a él. – Es El baile y el salón… -Dijo con emoción mientras que rodeaba la barra para salir, dejando su mandil negro sobre una silla. -¿Me acompañas? Quiero ir a verlos… -Pidió el español a Arthur mientras la canción comenzaba a sonar.

-Claro. –Contestó el rubio, y apenas esas palabras salieron de sus labios, la mano de Antonio ya había tomado la suya y ahora le llevaba con prisa hacia el patio, no había faltado mucho para hacerle tropezar, y es que a pesar de que le pidió ir más despacio el español decidió solo ignorarlo.

Al salir, pudo apreciar que varias personas se encontraban rodeando a la banda que tocaba, escuchando y hasta cantando la melodía en conjunto con ellos. Había un espacio entre el público y la banda, destinado para todas aquellas parejas valientes que se animaran a pasar y llenarla con sus movimientos suaves y acompasados.

 _Nos besamos bailando_ _  
_ _En medio del lugar_ _  
_ _La música ya iba llegando al último compás_

Una voz a su lado le llamó la atención, al girar la cabeza pudo darse cuenta de que Antonio tenía los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba en conjunto con su primo. Incluso había comenzado a moverse al son de la música, dejándose llevar por la melodía.

 _Miradas en silencio y quien lo iba pensar_ _  
_ _Que después de este primer baile_ _  
_ _Me iba a enamorar_

 _Yo que era un solitario bailando_ _  
_ _Me quedé sin hablar_ _  
_ _Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando_ _  
_ _Que el amor es bailar_ _  
_

El español cantaba con el alma, las demás personas no podían escucharle por encima de la banda, pero Arthur en ese momento se sentía bastante afortunado de estar a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la canción de los labios de Antonio.

Una pareja se animó a pasar a la pista, y pudo notar de reojo que Antonio los miraba como si estuviera enamorado de ambos. En ese momento, una idea pasó por la mente del rubio, quien tomó de nuevo la cálida mano de Antonio para llamar su atención.

-¿Quieres bailar? –Las palabras salieron solas, su corazón las había gritado sin siquiera pedir permiso al sentido común. Antonio le miró con sorpresa y hasta con incredulidad.

-…Dijiste que no te gustaba bailar. –Murmuró inseguro. A lo que respondió alzándose de hombros.

-No me gusta porque no sé bailar cosas complicadas… Pero estos ritmos si los sé. –Aseguró Arthur con una leve sonrisa en los labios. -... ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez comenzando a avanzar al centro de la pista.

Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa. Arthur juraba que era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de sonrisas en el rostro de Antonio, era una que destilaba alegría, emoción… ¿Cariño?

Ambos hombres se posicionaron en la pista, las manos de Arthur, titubeantes, se situaron en la cintura del español, que le sonrió para tranquilizarlo a la vez que llevaba sus manos a sus hombros.

 _La vida es un gran baile_ _  
_ _Y el mundo es un salón_ _  
_ _Y hay muchas parejas bailando_ _  
_ _A nuestro alrededor_

 _Y entre toda esta gente_ _  
_ _Nos fuimos a encontrar,_ _  
_ _Parecíamos predestinados para así bailar._

Sus movimientos, al principio torpes, comenzaron a seguir el compás de la canción con sincronización casi perfecta, Antonio daba discretas miradas a las otras parejas que parecían sumidas en su pequeño paraíso, se miraban a los ojos con amor, y el español no podía sentirse más feliz, feliz de que él también era parte de ese momento y estaba teniendo su pequeño momento en el paraíso.

Su mirada regresó al rubio, sorprendido al descubrirle mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados en una tímida sonrisa que delataba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el momento que estaban compartiendo.

Algo en la mente de Antonio emitió señales de emergencia, pero estas fueron acalladas por los latidos de su corazón, que se habían acelerado. La ya conocida sensación de mariposas en su estómago le abrumó… Y le encantó.

 _Y ahora que estamos en la pista tú y yo,_ _  
_ _No quiero que dejemos de bailar así,_ _  
_ _Pues vienen otros ritmos que te_ _  
_ _Quieren separar de mí,_ _  
_ _Y no pueda abrazarte ni sentir tu cuerpo,_ _  
_ _Y vuelva a bailar_ _solo_ _como antes_ _  
_ _De estar junto a ti_

Podía sentir su corazón desbocado chocar con fuerza contra su tórax, se relamió los labios mientras miraba a los ojos del moreno que tenía entre brazos. Esos ojos que le habían hechizado de alguna manera y habían comenzado a hacer que se acercara a su rostro, mandando miradas discretas hacia los carnosos labios españoles.

Antonio pudo notar sus intenciones, y de nuevo la señal de advertencia en su mente se disparó… Estuvo a punto de retroceder, hasta que observó cómo Arthur volvía a relamerse los labios haciéndoles lucir más rojos y apetecibles. Mandó al diablo todos sus miedos y sucumbió.

 _Y así bailando quiero_ _  
_ _Que me hagas el amor,_ _  
_ _De hombre a hombre_ _  
_ _Voleuz-vous coucher avec moi?_

Sus labios se unieron como si fueran imanes, de acoplaron de forma casi perfecta, como si estuvieran destinados a estar unidos desde un principio. Las manos de Arthur rodearon con más fuerza la cintura del español, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, y a su vez, Antonio respondió rodeando el cuello del inglés con los brazos, afianzándolo a si, como si tuviera miedo de que este se alejara de él.

 _Yo que era un solitario bailando_ _  
_ _Me quedé sin hablar_ _  
_ _Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando_ _  
_ _Que el amor es bailar_

 _¡Yo que era un solitario bailando_ _  
_ _Me quedé sin hablar!_ _  
_ _Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando…_ _  
_ _Que el amor es… Bailar~_ _  
_

La melodía poco a poco fue terminando, y a su vez, los labios de ambos hombres fueron separándose a duras penas. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo encontrándose reflejados en las pupilas del contrario, las mejillas del rubio tenían un fuerte tono rojizo al igual que las del español, quien le sonrió al contrario a la vez que inclinaba un poco la cabeza para que ambas frentes se juntaran, sus flequillos se entremezclaron, y los movimientos de sus pies fueron cesando.

Francis había salido de la cocina para presenciar la última melodía tocada por la banda, y fue testigo de todo lo acontecido en la pista. Pudo presenciar como su amigo miraba al rubio inglés, era una mirada que no había visto antes en él, era una mirada llena de paz, tranquilidad… Y se atrevía a decir que era amor puro. Un suspiro complacido salió de sus labios… Quien lo iba a decir, la canción era acertada al decir: Quien iba a pensar que después de ese primer baile se iban a enamorar.

-…Oh, l'amour~

* * *

 **A todos los que leyeron el Chico de las Sonrisas: muchas gracias, realmente no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que las cosas que escribía fueran tan bien recibidas. Lamento no poder continuar con eso y lamento dejarlos con las expectativas... Empecé a escribirlo con prisa y sin tener una idea clara de a dónde quería llegar, y estas son las consecuencias. Un bloqueo que no pude resolver.**

 **Gracias, y lo siento.**


End file.
